


Fear the Man with Nothing to Lose

by sesquipedal_gil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, how Sherlock became Khan, revange, sort of an STID prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesquipedal_gil/pseuds/sesquipedal_gil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all you love is threatened time and again, how can you not lose yourself trying to save it or avenge it all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear the Man with Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I sort of just typed this up and decided to post it. 
> 
> On with the Story...

In his life, he’d gone by many names. Living multiple lifetimes did that to a man. It also made him apathetic to the world around him. A man who couldn’t seem to die has nothing to lose, but those he cares for. In his first life, he had been a man of passion, science and mystery. He craved the thrill of the chase, the thrill of solving a puzzle; whether it was a chemical compound he was attempting to create at his kitchen table or a murder he was attempting to solve. It had been all about the puzzle.

  
Then HE came.

A doctor. A war veteran. A man who’d seen death and massacre and the worst of the world and yet somehow still managed to remain optimistic. A man who’s literally seen the darkness of humanity. Yet he has somehow managed to bring life to his world. His life no longer revolved around finding the right piece to the puzzle, now he had a time limit, he had to fit the puzzle pieces before they grew in number. Before the picture got bigger. Now he had to care. He cared because John cared. Where before his frustration at not finding the killer would have stemmed from being outsmarted, now it was in fear of another murder. And things were good for a long time. He still got bored every now and then, but he had John and the criminals in London were reliable enough to give a case soon enough. But all things come to an end.

In retrospect, Mycroft was right.

When Moriarty cornered him on the rooftop, he’d had an impossible choice to make. His life or the lives his friends. The lives of his makeshift family. Their lives wouldn’t have been in danger if he hadn’t cared for them. In this case caring was truly a disadvantage. He had no qualms about taking his life to spare theirs, it was only logical after all. But they wouldn’t have been trapped within a sniper’s scope if it hadn’t been for him. And he wouldn’t have broken John’s heart as he did. So, he jumped.

Sometimes he thinks he actually died after that jump. And this? This was his hell.

You’d think that would be the end. When you hear of someone committing suicide your brain makes the immediate connection that they had died. But he wasn’t normal in life, so why would his death be in any way ordinary? If you prescribe to the theory that each man’s hell is as befits his sins, then maybe he had died and the rest of his story is his personal purgatory and not his reality. He woke up a few days after the jum, to find himself very much alive. They said it would have been a waist to let such a remarkable mind go. He had been their eleventh subject, their subject K. An initiative to create a more enduring human specimen. A more intelligent breed of humans that would not fall victim to common diseases or injuries. That was not to say they wouldn’t get sick or be hurt. It just meant it would take more to harm them and significantly less time to heal them. He didn’t die, he was faster, stronger and possible smarter (as if!) he should be thankful they said.

But what about John?

They forget that detail when they tell their subjects of their new lives. They make it sound as if it’s a gift bestowed upon the chosen few selected for a plethora of reasons. They elect to leave the obvious out. He was not allowed any contact with his old life. With the people he spent most of the past few years with. With John. But they were allowed one thing. Closure, they said. He was allowed to attend his funeral; if it had already passed then he was allowed a visit to his grave. He saw the service. He heard John’s words. His pleas for a miracle.

He was powerless to answer.

That was the day Sherlock Holmes died and subject K was given a name. Khan. Just Khan. They told him it mean emperor in the Mongol tongue. The name of a man who was the superior amongst his contemporaries in all ways. The name of a great mind. They conveniently forgot that Genghis Khan’s strategies and mind were devoted to war and conquest.

His name would be an omen.

With nothing left for them, the subjects of this initiative grew close. They became something of a family. And as their numbers grew, their differences became clearer and clearer. They divided into smaller groups, each with a common goal or belief. But it’s important to remember that the human race has always exhibited idiotic and self-destructive tendencies. They had put together a group of people of extraordinary intellect and strength, divided amongst each other by their beliefs and allowed them a free reign over the world as long as they do not cross the line separating them and their previous lives.

It was truly to their own detriment.

They should have expected that some would wish to fight in the wars of their countries. That others would attempt to create a serum which would mimic their healing abilities and distribute it, for personal or public gain. Scales were tipped in wars. Countries emerged the victors where they should have been lost to their opponents, and the increasing number of augments, as the world had begun to call them, through the controlled selection of the initiative and the more alarming black market outcropping wreaked havoc upon the world. Everyone was at war and he knew that something must be done. He had done nothing so far. Chose not to be involved.

But now they were encroaching on John’s world.

So he, and a group of his brethren, attempted to stop the wars. Attempted to call a halt to the madness. They succeeded, in a manner of speaking. The rogue augments focused on them instead of the waging wars. This lead to another form of warfare, but at least the humans were exempt from the suffering. He learned anew what it was to care about others to your own detriment. He was willing to die not only for John, but for the group of augments that was now his family. Many died in their ‘civil war’. He had thought himself dead too.

He wasn’t so lucky.

Next he woke up it was 2258. He found himself on the Earth he had attempted to give John. On a peaceful planet. It was just his luck to be woken by an imbecilic warmongering human who held what was left of his family a hostage so that he could use his superior intellect. If the fool had studied his history, he would have known better than to do that. No one was a better strategist than Khan, the history of the Eugenics Wars were his witness.

He will bide his time.

It is truly fascinating how a threat to what a man perceives as family or simple his can change him. Moments ago, he was a man of peace. Now he was a man of war. The science and logic of moments ago now driven by the needs of the savage who had, for long, lain dormant within. Admiral Marcus gave him full access to cutting edge science, provided him with tools that are the height of technology. Even provided him with a name of his choosing to keep away suspicion and ease his integration into Starfleet. He chose to honour an old friend with his name, the man who’s taught him to care. And he dedicated his time to learning of this new world and building the perfect vessel for his revenge. And now? Now was his time. And he would teach this fool, and any who dare follow, a lesson he sorely lacks yet deserves.

He was John Harrison, and he will protect John’s world even if he had to hurt it first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Feel free to criticise, correct or even just say hi  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D


End file.
